galcivfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign and Scenario Modding
Custom Campaign Custom campaign files are placed in the 'GalCiv2\Data\English\Campaigns' folder and named anything ending with '.gc2campaign', e.g. 'Dread Lords Campaign.gc2campaign'. INFO Prologue = The prologue text that appears on the Select Campaign screen. Use pipes '|' for new lines. Epilogue = Some sort of ending text, not used in the Dread Lords campaign. Missions = Number of missions in the campaign. Mission# = A mission. Scenario = The filename of the scenario, e.g. 'An Unexpected Visitor.gc2scenario'. Map = The filename of the map used, e.g. 'An Unexpected Visitor.GC2Map'. Lose = The next mission number if you lose this mission, - 1 to lose the entire campaign. Win = The next mission number if you win this mission, -1 seems to be only used for the last mission. Mission 16 in the Dread Lords campaign only has 'Scenario' and 'Map' in it, but are both empty. Custom Scenario The Custom Scenario files are placed in the 'GalCiv2\Data\English\Scenarios' folder and named anything ending with '.gc2scenario', e.g. 'Battle of the gods.gc2scenario'. In version 1.1, you can place your gc2scenario file in 'My Documents\My Games\GalCiv2\Mods\Data\Scenarios'. Make sure 'Use Mods' is selected in the game options. INFO Description = The description of the scenario shown on the Victory screen in the Civilization Manager. Title = The name of the scenario. Image = Location of the .png loading image file of the scenario, so far only used in the campaign missions. Victory = The victory text that shows up when you win. Defeat = The same but for when you lose. PlayerRace = The number of the race the player is playing with. Conversation = Location of the .xml conversation file, so far only used in the campaign missions. IntroScenePath = Location of the .bik intro scene file, so far only used in the campaign missions. VictoryScenePath = Location of the .bik victory scene file, so far only used in the campaign missions. TEAM: This teams in the scenario. {RaceName} = The team number of this race, 0 means not in a team. Name# = The name of the team. ACTIVE = If the races are in the scenario. {RaceName} = If the race is active (1), or not (0). {Race} = The relations towards the other races {Race} = The relation number towards this race. UNIVERSE = General universe rules. TechRate = The research speed, default is 50. Velocity = The velocity of the ships, default is 50. PopulationGrowth = The population growth, default is 50. Morale = The morale, default is 50. ShipCost = The cost of the ships, default is 50. StarbaseLimit = The starbase limit, default is 50. Influence = The influence, default is 50. RULES = More general rules. AITech = Unknown. MinorColonize = If minor races colonize planets. MinorInvade = If minor races invade other planets. DisableMinor = If the minor races are disabled. DisableRange = If there is unlimited range. StartingFunds = Amount of money the races start with. CulturalVictory = If the Influence victory is enabled. ResearchVictory = If the Technological victory is enabled. AllianceVictory = If the Diplomatic victory is enabled. TECHNOLOGY = Technology related rules. Starting = amount of starting technologies for all races. Starting# = starts with 0, the name of a technology to start with, all previous technologies are not automatically enabled. Restricted = amount of technologies not available to all races. Restructed# = starts with 0, the name of a technology to restrict. EVENT = The victory conditions. Count = Number of victory conditions in the scenario. EVENT# = A victory condition, starts with 0. Type = Conquer a star (0), defeat a race (1), get a relation with a race (2). Race = The number of the race this condition is set for. E.g. Type:1, Race:2 means destroy the Drengin.. Outcome = If this is a win condition (1), or a lost condition (0). Relation = The relation number towards this race required for the condition. Op = Unknown. Star = The name of the star that needs to be conquered by the Race. Only used with Type:0. Description = The description of the victory condition shown on the Victory screen in the Civilization Manager. MORALITY = The level of morality of each race. {RaceName} = The morality number for this race. Doesn't seem to effect anything. INTELLIGENCE = The level of intelligence of each race. {RaceName} = The intelligence number for this race. Category:Mods